


Match. Chat. Fuck.

by valda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bossy Armitage Hux, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femlux, Hook-Up, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, That becomes something more, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Hux and Ren mean to swipe left on each other, because how could any woman that amazing be real? But fate has other plans for this perfect match.





	Match. Chat. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthkylorevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/gifts), [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts), [callmelyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/gifts), [Nordremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/gifts).



> This was originally written on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coselia/status/1083873163258277893). I've edited it some here.

“This girl is everything you’ve ever said you wanted and you’re swiping left?”

Hux’s middle finger hovers over the photo—a mass of shining, curly black hair, a goth-white face with amber eyes and incredibly red lips, bare, muscular shoulders, and tits the woman couldn’t hide if she wanted to. Hux wants to grab that hair, smear that lipstick, see this powerful-looking woman on her knees.

Ridiculous.

“She’s not my type,” Hux sighs in irritation.

Across the table, Phasma lets out an incredulous laugh. “You’ve been staring at her picture for ten minutes.”

“I have not,” Hux says stubbornly. “I’m swiping left.”

“Like hell you are.” Phasma knocks Hux’s phone out from under her finger.

“Dammit, Phasma,” Hux growls, scrambling for the phone as it skitters across the table. Phasma grabs for it too, and Hux tries to block her...and somewhere in the scuffle her fingertip comes down on the screen and slips straight across.

All Hux can do is watch in horrified slow motion as fate swipes right for her.

~

Ren stares at the picture. The woman looks stuck-up. Bossy. There’s no way Ren could put up with that, no way Ren would enjoy being teased and told what to do. No way at all. (No way Ren could be what that glorious woman wants.)

Swipe right to reject, right?

It’s hours later when Ren has the nerve to look at Tinder again. She’s been kicking herself for rejecting the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. It was the right choice, right? She didn’t want to deal with—

Ren blinks. Blinks again. Stares.

There’s a message.

_Hi there. I stole my friend’s phone and am messaging you on her behalf. You are totally her type, and she is pretty fucking incredible. You should message her._

The timestamp puts the message just after Ren swiped right, locked her phone and crammed it into her pocket. Wait. Did swiping right mean...?

Another message appears while Ren is still gaping at the first.

_Please ignore the previous message._

Ren’s heart sinks like a stone. Of course. She couldn’t be that gorgeous woman’s type. She’s too...ungainly, her face too irregular.

Her lips twitch into a scowl. This woman isn’t all that great looking anyway. She doesn’t deserve Ren.

 _Think you’re too good for me, huh?_ she types angrily. _I’ll have you know, I thought swiping right meant you WEREN’T a match. I didn’t want you anyway._

A new message arrives almost immediately. _How dare you. My friend is the one who swiped right on you. I didn’t want you either._

 _FINE_ , Ren types and roars aloud at the same time. _See if I care._

 _You’re a brat, aren’t you?_ the unfairly beautiful woman responds. _Used to getting your way?_

Ren glares at her phone. _And you aren’t?_

 _I know what I want. And I usually get it_. Ren’s breath catches. But the message continues, _I don’t throw tantrums when I don’t, though._

“TANTRUMS?” Ren screeches, flinging her phone across the room.

It’s the fourth phone Ren has damaged this month alone. She’s glad she’s finally on her own account, so her mom will never know. She’s _not_ glad she has to once again take a trip to the Apple Store. But at least she doesn’t have to put up with that hot—that _asshole_ for a while.

It’s the next day before she gets her phone back, data thankfully intact. The first thing she does is stab at the Tinder icon. She’ll just check. Make sure that hideously attractive woman isn’t—

_Giving up already? I’m disappointed._

Something clutches in Ren’s chest.

 _I broke my phone_ , she answers honestly, feeling contrite. As soon as the message is gone she frowns, eyebrows scrunching together. She’s not sure why she said that.

The immediate reply makes Ren gasp.

_Naughty girl. If you were mine, I’d have to teach you a lesson._

She knew it. She knew this unbelievably stunning woman was bossy.

Her fingers are moving before she even registers it.

_What would you do to me?_

_What do you want me to do?_

Ren can feel her pulse racing in her wrists. She wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans and takes a deep breath.

 _Have me serve you_ , she types. _Have me do things for you._

She stares at the message, not quite believing she sent it.

_What kind of things, Precious?_

Ren can almost imagine the purr in the woman’s voice.

 _Whatever you say_ , she types in a rush. _Anything._

Several minutes pass without a response. Ren stares anxiously at her phone. Has she gone too far? Has the woman decided she’s pathetic? She chews her bottom lip, anger rising again.

Her fists are clenching and her teeth are grinding when suddenly a new message comes in.

_I’m Armitage. Text your name and availability to meet to this number._

~

“I told you she was your type,” Phasma says, grinning her self-satisfied grin.

“I hate you,” Hux says conversationally. “You didn’t know. You didn’t know anything.”

“Whatever you say, Arms.” Phasma claps her on the shoulder. “Have fun.”

Hux gets out of the car.

They agreed to meet at a bistro near Ren’s place, because if things go well Hux is more than ready to go home with her. Phasma almost certainly had no idea that Ren would turn out to be the bratty sub of Hux’s dreams, but Hux is still grudgingly grateful. (She’ll never admit that to Phasma, though.)

When she goes in Ren is already there. She stands out among the other, less interesting patrons: tall, voluptuous, muscular, with thick black hair and the most unique face Hux has ever seen. She’s perched on a high top stool, feet crossed on the footrest, hands in her lap.

Hux can’t believe how gorgeous Ren is. She’s still drinking her in when Ren looks up and sees her. Ren’s cheeks go pink. “Armitage?”

Hux swaggers forward, watching Ren watch her. “Ren,” she says.

“Hi,” Ren nearly gushes, stumbling off the stool and extending her hand as if for a shake. Hux clasps Ren’s long fingers—those would certainly be useful later—and turns her hand, raising it to her lips. “Hi,” she demurs, then presses a kiss to Ren’s knuckles.

Ren has dressed exactly as Hux wanted her to, short skirt and sleeveless top with a scoop neck. Her body is incredible.

“I hope this works out,” Hux says, letting go of Ren’s hand and reaching up to tuck Ren’s hair behind her ear. Ren immediately combs her hair back in front of her ear with her fingers. Hux frowns. “What is it?” she asks, brushing Ren’s hair aside again.

“I don’t like my ears,” Ren mumbles.

Hux _tsk_ s. At least Ren was honest. “Why not? They’re cute,” Hux says. She leans in.

Ren sucks in a soft breath as Hux’s lips close around the edge of her ear. Hux flicks at it with her tongue, then pulls back. “Rule one,” she says. “You let me enjoy your body.”

Ren is breathing hard already. She nods, and Hux smiles with satisfaction.

“Rule two,” Hux continues, tracing two fingers across Ren’s jaw, down her neck, along her exposed collarbone. “You only wear what I tell you to wear.”

This is the point at which most people balk, but Ren looks eager. “Okay,” she says, blushing.

Hux is heady with victory. “Rule three: you’re mine and mine alone.”

“I don’t need anybody else,” Ren says, and immediately looks embarrassed.

Hux kisses her. “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Ren’s lips felt too good; she has to taste them again. Hux claims them ravenously, wrapping her arms around Ren’s incredible shoulders. “Take me home,” she pants into Ren’s mouth.

Ren’s studio apartment has an open floor plan with a wall of windows on one side. As soon as they’re through the door, Hux is pushing Ren up against the wall, one hand curling in the woman’s amazing hair while the other creeps lower, fingers dragging up Ren’s inner thigh.

Hux lets her fingers slide up under Ren’s skirt, brushes across her lacy panties. Then, “Down,” Hux says, pointing to the floor. Ren immediately drops to her knees.

“Oh, good girl,” Hux breathes, petting Ren’s hair. She hikes up her own skirt, revealing her complete lack of underwear. Ren’s mouth falls open. Planting her foot on Ren’s shoulder, Hux pulls her forward by the hair. “Get to work.”

Hux had a feeling Ren’s incredible nose would be well suited to eating out a pussy, and she’s proven correct almost immediately as it follows Ren’s tongue down between Hux’s folds, nudging her clit on its way.

“Fuck,” Hux moans just as Ren huffs the same word into the heat of Hux’s cunt.

Ren eats Hux’s pussy like she’s starving for it, licking broad stripes up and then sliding back down to nibble at the folds, stabbing her tongue as deep as it’ll go and then sealing her lips around Hux’s clit to suck. It’s almost all Hux can do to hang on to Ren’s hair.

“Bed,” she gasps as her legs begin to shake. Ren stands and scoops Hux into her arms in one smooth, powerful motion that makes Hux very nearly swoon. Hux wraps her arms around Ren’s neck and lets herself be carried across the room and laid gently atop blankets and pillows.

“Put your fingers in me,” Hux demands, and Ren does. Just two of them are a delicious stretch; Hux clenches around them, enjoying the filthy squelching sound as Ren fucks them in and out. “Such a good girl, Ren,” Hux babbles, tossing her head back.

Ren resumes eating her out, lapping over her cunt like it’s the best thing she’s ever had in her mouth. “This is the best thing you’ve ever had in your mouth,” Hux says, “isn’t it?”

Ren moans against Hux’s folds. “Yes,” she says in a soft whine.

Hux can’t help but come at that, thighs shaking around Ren’s head, toes curling into the blanket. She grabs her own tits and tweaks her nipples to prolong her orgasm, finally letting out a ragged sigh when it crests.

When the sweet post-orgasm fog begins to lift, Hux realizes Ren’s fingers are still inside her. She clenches around them. “Keep fucking me,” she says. “Make me come again.”

Ren’s hungry brown eyes take on a look of determination. She slips in a third finger.

“Oh, fuck, Ren, fuck me, you’re fucking amazing.” Hux has lost track of what she’s saying. Her entire world is Ren’s long fingers plunging in deep, opening her up.

“ _Oh_ ,” Hux cries out as Ren’s mouth descends upon her again. It feels like it should be too much, but it’s somehow just the right amount of overwhelming. Her entire body shudders—and then a completely foreign feeling comes over her, like she has to piss, except it’s not—oh.

She’s squirting. She’s actually squirting. All over Ren’s bed, and all over Ren.

“Fucking...fuck,” Hux manages, gasping for air. “I—fuck.” As her body continues to tremble, Ren finally draws her fingers out of Hux’s pussy and immediately slides them into her own mouth. “Fuck,” Hux says again.

It’s some time before Hux can form a coherent sentence. By the time she’s ready to continue, Ren is a squirming mess beside her, biting her lip, eyes pleading. “Oh, you’ve been so good,” Hux tells her. “So good.”

At that, Ren shudders, stiffens, and lets out a long, quiet groan.

“Ren,” Hux breathes, “did you come?”

Ren looks away, cheeks coloring, and nods.

“Incredible,” Hux says. “Incredible girl. I can make you come just by telling you how good you are.”

“And,” Ren says, then falters.

“And?” Hux prompts her.

“And...letting me,” Ren mutters, “do that.”

“You’re going to come again, Ren,” Hux declares. “But in the shower.” She raises her arms, and Ren gets the hint, picking her up in another bridal carry.

Ren can’t believe any of this has actually happened. She can’t believe Armitage likes her enough to let her touch her, let her make her come. Armitage’s cunt tastes so good, and she makes the most wonderful noises, and she has Ren so worked up that coming again won’t be an issue.

Armitage strips her as soon as they’re in the bathroom, yanking the top off over her head and her skirt down to her ankles. Her small fingers dance along Ren’s bra. “Your breasts are gorgeous, Precious,” Armitage says, and then she bends down and mouths at one through the lace.

Ren groans, feeling her nipples peaking against the scratchy lace. Armitage looks up at her, smiling craftily. “I wonder how many times I can make you come?” she says.

“Please let me,” Ren says quickly. “Make you, I mean.”

“Don’t you want to catch up?” Armitage asks.

“If you want me to,” Ren says honestly.

Armitage purses her lips. “All right,” she says. “Get me off again.”

Ren helps Armitage out of her blouse and skirt. There’s no bra, either. They step into the shower together and Ren hooks her hands under Armitage’s arms, lifting her onto the balls of her feet and nudging a thigh between her legs. Armitage’s eyes widen. “Oh,” she says.

Ren slides her leg against Armitage’s cunt, gently at first, until she’s wet again. Then she thrusts her leg up harder, rubbing her folds open, rolling her clit between their bodies. Armitage loops her hands around Ren’s neck and hangs on tight.

“I’m perfect for you, aren’t I?” Armitage says.

Ren huffs out “Yes!” without hesitation. “You’re perfect.” Armitage comes suddenly, clinging to Ren, breathing hard in her ear.

“You’re so strong,” Armitage murmurs. Ren is still holding her up. She frees one hand to turn on the shower; pleasantly hot water pours down on them both.

Armitage is quiet for a time, resting her head on Ren’s shoulder, eyes closed. Ren holds her closer, still propped up on her leg, and enjoys the feeling of their bodies pressed together, Armitage’s breathing stabilizing.

Finally Armitage raises her head and opens her eyes. She kisses Ren on the mouth, so soft and sweet Ren thinks she might melt under the gentle assault. Ren lets out a hitched groan as Armitage draws back.

“You can let me down now, Precious,” Armitage says coquettishly.

Ren lowers her leg, shifting to allow Armitage’s feet to gain purchase on the shower floor. Armitage sighs as her cunt slides off Ren’s skin. “I want to stay here forever,” Armitage says. Her arms are still around Ren’s neck. “I want to keep you.”

“Okay,” Ren says earnestly.

Armitage kisses her again.

“May I wash you?” Ren asks, a bit timid. She’s sure at some point she’s going to go too far.

But Armitage smiles as though Ren has said the perfect thing. “Yes. Wash me, Ren.”

Ren soaps up her loofa and drags it over Armitage’s shoulders, first one, then the other. Then she scoops down just below her neck, washing above Armitage’s collarbone. She takes one of Armitage’s hands and tugs her arm straight, lathering slowly all along it.

Armitage is so slender. She’s like a model. She’s almost as tall as Ren but so much narrower, with slim arms and tiny wrists. Ren gives her other arm the same attention, then slides her soapy hands up Armitage’s sides and forward to Armitage’s perky breasts.

Armitage sighs softly as Ren massages soap against her chest, and despite the heat of the shower, her little nipples bud beneath Ren’s palms. Ren tweaks them and Armitage lets out a squeal. Soothingly, Ren smooths her hands flat over them, then away and down her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, Armitage,” Ren says. She kneels, soaping Armitage’s sides and then down one leg, avoiding the area between her legs for now. Armitage allows Ren to lift her feet one by one and wash her toes.

Ren sweeps her hands up the back of Armitage’s legs, rising to her feet. She lets her arms wrap naturally around Armitage, hands dancing quickly over Armitage’s ass and coming up to rub soap into her back. Armitage’s shoulder blades are sharp and perfect, just like she is. Next Ren washes Armitage’s neck, watching the way Armitage swallows against the hand that completely covers her throat.

“I think you missed a spot,” Armitage says finally. Ren grins and kisses her. “You’re right,” she says. “I did.” And she goes to her knees again.

But this time Ren drops the loofa and buries her face in Armitage’s cunt.

“Fuck,” Armitage says, her entire body twitching. She slumps against the wall, steps her legs apart.

Ren squeezes her waist, holding her upright. She thinks she can never get enough of this—this heat, this scent, this taste. She probes every millimeter with her tongue.

“Can I—can you turn around?” Ren dares to ask, because it’s all gone so amazingly, maybe she can have this too.

Armitage gazes down at her, eyes dark. Then she turns, putting her hands on the tile.

Ren retrieves the loofa, soaps it again. She draws it in teasing circles over Armitage’s ass, moving closer and closer to her crack. Armitage trembles a bit, and Ren finally slides the loofa between her legs, washing her from cunt to tailbone.

The shower rinses most of the soap away; Ren cups water in her palms and gets the rest of it, letting her fingers lightly trace over Armitage’s most private areas to ensure they’re clean. Then she sits back and just looks at Armitage’s ass, cute and round and perfect.

“Are you finished?” Armitage asks, sounding as though she assumes Ren is. She makes to turn back around.

Ren grabs her hips. “Not yet,” she says, and then she slides her thumbs down under Armitage’s asscheeks and tugs them gently apart.

“What—” Armitage begins, but then she squeals as Ren flicks her tongue over the rim of her asshole. “Ren!”

“I can stop,” Ren says, nervous, but she thinks maybe that was a good squeal…

…and then Armitage answers, “You’d better not.”

Ren’s heart fills to bursting. She doesn’t know how any of this is real. She nudges her nose back between Armitage’s cheeks and laps over her hole, and Armitage squeals again.

Ren eats Armitage’s ass until she’s shaking and babbling, hands slipping against the wet tile. Tentatively, she pushes her smallest finger against Armitage’s rim. Armitage lets out a strangled moan, so Ren pushes deeper, just to the first knuckle. Armitage clenches down hard.

“I’ve never,” Armitage pants. “This is—”

Ren twists her pinky finger, letting it drag over Armitage’s rim, and whatever Armitage was going to say turns into a groan. Ren presses deeper, and Armitage shakes.

“Spread your legs wider?” she asks, and Armitage does it, giving Ren room to sit on the shower floor, turn, and scoot between them, tipping her head up to feast on Armitage’s ass and taint and cunt.

When Armitage comes the fourth time, it’s with one finger up her ass, three in her pussy, and Ren’s mouth on her clit.

Ren wraps an arm around Armitage’s waist and holds her up while she washes her clean again. Armitage smiles hazily and mouths over Ren’s jaw and ear, murmuring “Such a good girl, you’ve been so good.”

“Hang on to me. Just for a minute,” Ren says apologetically. She scrubs her own body as quickly as possible. As soon as she’s clean, she cuts the water off and grabs a towel. It wraps around Armitage perfectly, and Ren scoops her up and carries her back to the bed. “Oh,” Ren says, suddenly remembering. She settles Armitage in the armchair near the bank of windows and goes about removing the soiled bedding.

When she glances over she sees Armitage is watching her, a small smile twitching at her lips. “What?” she asks.

“You look good like this,” Armitage says. “Making the bed for me, completely naked.”

Ren feels a flush from her face down to her feet.

Ren has just managed to get clean bedding onto the bed when Armitage says, “Come here.” She dutifully crosses the room to the armchair, standing close to Armitage. “Bend down and put your hands on the arms of the chair.” Ren does it, breath quickening.

Armitage grabs Ren’s tits. “I’m going to make you come just by playing with these. You’re going to come for me like a good girl, aren’t you?”

Ren yelps as Armitage squeezes and twists both nipples at once. “Yes,” she whines.

Hux is barely coherent. Her body has been wracked with mind-blowing orgasm four times now. _Four times_. Ren is too good to be true and Hux can’t ever let her go.

Letting her eyes slide lazily up and down Ren’s trembling body, Hux thumbs over Ren’s rock-hard nipples again and again and again. Ren is whimpering beautifully. Hux wants to make her scream.

“I love your tits,” Hux praises her. She really does; they’re massive, weighty, feel so good in her hands. Hux sits forward and nuzzles her face between them, licking the skin there over and over until Ren is panting.

She squeezes the meat of Ren’s breasts hard, then seals her mouth around a nipple. At first she simply huffs hot air against it, but then she flicks her tongue across it lightly. Then harder. Then harder. Ren lets out an extremely satisfying groan.

Hux pops off Ren’s tit just long enough to say “That’s right, Precious. Make some noise for me,” and then she’s right back on that nipple, grazing it with her teeth this time. Ren lets out a shuddering moan, her arms shaking.

Ren has worked hard today. Her arms are probably very tired. Hux wants to see how long she can last. She bites Ren’s nipple to get a shriek out of her, then sucks it gently to soothe.

Finally drawing away from Ren’s bright red nipple, Hux kneads Ren’s tits together. “I love this,” Hux tells her. “I love your tits. Fuck. They’re huge. They feel so good.” Ren whimpers, shifting her hips. “Are you close, you brilliant girl?” Hux asks her.

“Yes,” Ren whispers.

“Are you a good girl who’s going to come for me?” Hux pinches Ren’s nipples suddenly, pushing them hard into the meat of her breasts.

Ren lets out a shout. “Yes!” There are tears in her eyes.

“Yes,” Hux agrees. “Yes, you are so very, very good.”

Ren’s second orgasm of the day shakes her entire body, but she doesn’t scream. Hux is mildly disappointed, but she’s not giving up yet. Perhaps direct stimulation is the key. After all, this amazing woman has only come untouched so far.

“On the bed,” Hux commands, pushing Ren back and rising from the chair. Ren stumbles backward and falls onto the mattress. “Legs up,” Hux says, and Ren hugs her knees to her chest. Without further ado, Hux buries her face in Ren’s hot cunt.

She’s so wet. This is going to make a mess. Hux won’t back down, though. Ren is going to scream no matter what.

Hux takes her time, listening to Ren’s desperate noises, backing off when she seems oversensitive and plunging deeper once the edge seems to be off. Ren’s pussy opens like a flower for her, big labia fat with arousal, and Hux sucks them, licks them, grazes them with her teeth.

“Ah,” Ren says. “Ah, ah, ah!” Hux sucks as many of Ren’s folds into her mouth as she can, then parts them with her tongue and slides up to suck mercilessly at Ren’s clit. “Fuck,” Ren says desperately, “I’m—” She breaks off into a high-pitched wail as her body shakes with orgasm.

As she climbs up Ren’s body, Hux covers Ren’s pussy with her hand, rubbing warm pressure over it, keeping her twitching. “That’s my girl,” she says, and Ren whines, sucking on her lower lip, thighs shuddering seemingly uncontrollably. “Good,” Hux says, and Ren gasps.

She doesn’t know how many orgasms she milks out of Ren like this. All she knows is Ren keeps cresting and cresting and letting out plaintive little squeals.

When she finally slumps down to the bed, Hux finds that she is completely exhausted. She closes her eyes. Ren flings am arm across Hux’s body and tugs her closer; Hux allows it with a small smile.

They must fall asleep, because the next time Hux opens her eyes, the sky is dark beyond Ren’s enormous windows. She rolls on top of Ren, nudging a knee between her thighs. She’s too tired to actually do anything, though, so when Ren blinks her eyes open, she just kisses her nose.

Ren’s hands come up to Hux’s hips; they’re so big they cover the top of her ass as well. Hux presses back against Ren’s hands and Ren squeezes. They’re both quiet.

Hux isn’t sure what to say, how to quantify what’s happened.

Ren isn’t sure what to say. She’s happier than she can ever remember being, but if she tells Armitage, it would probably scare her away. Right now Armitage is on top of her, Armitage wants her, Armitage let Ren touch her everywhere. Ren is hers, but she’s afraid to say it.

Ren squeezes Armitage’s ass again, pulling their bodies tight together, and leans her head up to nuzzle Armitage’s neck.

Armitage doesn’t say anything for a long time, but finally she raises up to give Ren a stern look. “There are more rules,” she says.

“Okay,” Ren says.

“I’m very particular,” Armitage says. “I like having things a certain way.”

“Okay,” Ren says.

Armitage gazes at her. “One of those ways is, I want you to...keep wanting me. Taking me when you want me. Wanting me all the time. Wanting me more than you’ve ever wanted anything.”

Ren licks her lips. Can she say it? If it’s what Armitage wants too? If Armitage is real, if Armitage is everything...can she have that? Can she have everything?

Armitage’s face has begun to harden. Ren swallows. She has to say it. She has to risk it. She can’t lose this.

“I do,” she says suddenly, her voice breaking a bit. “I do. Want you. More than anything.”

Armitage’s nose lifts into the air. “And?”

Ren’s mind races. She’s not sure what Armitage wants. But she definitely wants something. Ren has to say the right thing.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting you,” Ren says in a rush. “I’ve never—I—you—”

Armitage smiles and presses two fingers against Ren’s lips. “Good girl,” she says.


End file.
